fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred On Christmas
Fred on Christmas '''is the 7th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on December 21, 2007 (Later reuploaded on May 1, 2008). Description Fred goes to his aunt's house for Christmas! Synopsis Fred spends Christmas at his aunt's house due to his mother being in a rehabilitation clinic. Plot Fred greets the audience, saying that it is Christmas Eve. He says sees Sparky walking in the background, before Sparky walks away. He says that Sparky is camera shy. He tells the audience that he is spending Christmas at his Aunt Patty's house due to his mom being in rehab. Fred notes that his Aunt Patty got a lot of presents for his cousins, but none for him. Fred does not worry, however, because he says that Santa will get him presents. He then becomes angry and says that his cousins will get coal. Fred then tells the story of how he got coal one year because he got angry at his mother and hit her in the head with a golf club. Fred tells the audience that he is still awake, even though all his cousins are asleep, because he wants to meets Santa. To pass the time, Fred sings Christmas carols, such as "Silent Night" and "Jingle Bells." Fred then hears movement, but claims that it is only his cousin's spider monkey rattling in its cage. Though Fred is supposed to feed it, he does not as he wants it to starve. Fred says that he is able to calm it with a song, and that it has a high rate of success. He then hears Santa coming down the chimney. Once Santa exits the chimney, he says that Aunt Patty's house has a disgusting chimney. He then becomes upset when he realizes that there were no cookies left out for him. Fred apologizes, saying that him and the family did not think to put any out, as they thought Santa was fat. Santa, being skinny, told Fred not to believe in urban legends. Santa then becomes distressed, realizing that he has been seen. He worriedly asks Fred why he is awake. Fred says that he is still awake because he drank soda before bed, and could not sleep because he had sugar in his system. Santa yells at Fred to go back to bed. Fred starts crying, so Santa apologizes. Fred says that Santa should be sorry for being a "mean man," as Fred thought Santa was nice. Santa then gives Fred his present, a karaoke machine. Santa then says that Fred's cousins are getting coal, as they had been bad that year. Santa then teleports, chanting "Ooncha, ooncha, ooncha, boom!" Fred is happy about his karaoke machine, and is in awe at Santa teleporting away. Fred sings a song about the holidays. The episode ends with a shot of Christmas lights with the song, "Here Comes Santa Claus" playing. Transcript '''Fred: Hi, it's Fred. And it - it is Christmas Eve. (moves the camera filming Sparky walking away for a few seconds) Fred: Sparky! Sparky, Sparky, don't run away! (moves the camera back to himself) Fred: (sighs) He's camera shy again. Um, right now, I am at Aunt Patty's house, she's like really nice. And the reason why I'm here, it's because though, my mom, she was like she had to go to rehab because of her problems? I don't know. My mom is just... she has problems and people at the rehab place are gonna help her. My Aunt Patty has a lot of Christmas presents for my cousins. I don't get Christmas presents. I don't get them because... because it's my grandma said that I'm not a good boy. Tomorrow morning on Christmas Day, I'm gonna have to watch... all my cousins open up presents that are not gonna get me. But, the good side is Santa will still get me something. And all my cousins will get coal! One year, I got coal because my mom I'd like was really mad at her. So I hit her in the head with a golf club, and I got coal that year. But this year, my temper tantrums did not been as hackin' bad as... (close up to his face) ...hackin' bad as they use to be. (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: So all my cousins are asleep right now and I'm still up because I'm gonna wait for Santa to come because I want to meet him. Okay. Well, I'm gonna sing some Christmas carols to get this spirit. (sings "Silent Night") Silent night, holy night. (then he sings "Jingle Bells") Dashing through the snow in a one-horse open sleigh. Through the fields we go, laughing all the way. Ha ha ha! (stops singing) Fred: I think Santa's here. (screen cuts to the close up to his mouth) Fred: I heard something, I swear! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Nevermind. That was just my cousins' spider monkey rattling inside its cage. I'm supposed to feed the spider monkey but I don't want to feed it. I want it to starve... (close up to his face) ...STARVE... (close up again) ...STARVE! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: STARVING! Whenever the spider monkey gets mad, I calmed it down by doing this... (makes a butterfly with his hands for the part he calmed the spider monkey down, singing) Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little spider monkey! (stops singing) Fred: It works. Every single time, trust me. (hears a knock from Santa inside the fireplace but there was no fire in it) Santa: (offscreen) Ho, ho, ho! (screen cuts to Lucas dressing up as Santa, came out of the fireplace) Lucas: (sighs) God, those people out in the disgusting chimney! God, I frickin' hate being Santa! I have to deliver all these frickin' presents! (looks around for the cookies) Oh my god, where the heck are the cookies? They did not forget the cookies, gosh! Fred: I'm sorry, we didn't make any. But I thought Santa was fat! Lucas: What? Don't believe in those urban Miss Santa's skinny. He went on Jenny Craig. Oh my god! Why are you even awake?! Why are you awake?!?! Fred: I couldn't get to bed because our sugar in my system because I had pop before I went to bed. I'm sorry! Lucas: (yells) Well, get back to bed, for god sake! Get back to bed! Fred: (cries) You're making me cry! You're being mean to me! (wipes the tears from his eyes) Lucas: (calmly) Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Fred: (stops crying, looks a little angry) You should be sorry! You're a mean man, I thought you are nice! (screen cuts after a while Lucas is not a mean man when Fred told him he's actually nice) Lucas: Uh, okay. Well, here's your present. It's a karaoke machine. (close up the karaoke machine) (screen cuts to Lucas) Lucas: I'm not gonna give any of your cousins' presents because they were bad kids. They're getting coal! (Fred excitedly gasps) Lucas: Okay. Well, I'm gonna go! Ooncha, ooncha, ooncha, BOOM! (Lucas fades away) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Oh my god, my own karaoke machine! It was like magic when he went away. He just poofed away. Uh, well, uh, since I have a karaoke machine now, I think I'm gonna play with it! (sings when he holds up the microphone and danced to it) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS, YEAH! And Happy Kwanzaa and Happy Hanukah to everyone else! Happy Holidays, Happy Holidays! (kicks up) WHOO! Merry Christmas, and Hanukah, Kwanzaa! (stops singing and dancing) Fred: Thank you. Thank you very much! (laughs) (Happy Holidays) (screen cuts to the lights were decorated around town) ("Here Comes Santa Claus" music playing) (Fred) Chrous: (offscreen, singing) Here comes Santa Claus. Here comes Santa Claus. Right down Santa Claus lane. Vixen... (screen cuts to Lucas at Fred's house) Lucas: (yells) Why are you awake?! (stops yelling) ("Here Come Santa Claus" music plays low on volume) (Sparky barks offscreen, Lucas walks offscreen, crashing, doorbell ringing, and a woman laughs offscreen) Lucas: (offscreen) I'm not even done. (walks back onscreen) Woman: (offscreen) You aren't? Why didn't you start earlier? Lucas: Why? It's there like 2 more things to say. Woman: (offscreen) Okay. Would you please go downstairs, will you do it? Lucas: Yeah. (Sparky barks) Woman: (offscreen) In downstairs, this is some kind of sour... (Lucas laughs) ("Here Comes Santa Claus" music stops) Outtake After the ends, it shows an outtake of Santa, played by Lucas Cruikshank yelling, "Why are you awake?!" "Here Comes Santa Claus" can still be heard playing in the background. Lucas stops acting, and gets up after hearing his dog barking. Lucas walks offscreen, and laughter is heard, likely due to the fact that he is wearing a Santa costume. Lucas says that he is not finished filming, and a woman, presumably his mother, asks why he did not start earlier. He says he only has two more things to say. The woman says to come downstairs, and Lucas laughs. The video cuts off after this exchange. Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Lucas Cruikshank (dressed up as Santa Claus) * Sparky * Woman (voice only) * Cat With Rabies(Deceased) Trivia * First time Fred is shown to have extended family. * First time an outtake is shown. * Santa is the second human character (besides Fred) to be shown on screen, the first being Fred's mother. * This Marks The Debut Of Sparky And Santa Category:Videos